


Looking for Something Dark

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Human!Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Challenging the dark half-faerie Sephiroth is never a wise proposition for one carrying a keyblade. But if one wishes to test a changeling body against the taint of darkness, what better adversary is there than one who claims the bodies of those he defeats?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Looking for Something Dark

**Author's Note:**

> June 1, 2006. [The original features art.](https://yaoiville.org/lemonade/somethingdark.php)

Perched atop rubble still to be sifted through, Sephiroth knew the familiar crackle of energy moving and shifting, the worlds splitting and parting to allow passengers through. He didn't turn to look - he knew that whomever this traveler was seeking, it was not him.

He heard a sigh.

Turning, he stretched his wing out unconsciously for balance, something he was almost amused to finally be doing.

Sephiroth found himself looking down at the world-walker, covered in black.

"Looking for something dark?" Sephiroth asked as he got to his feet to tower over the visitor.

"Tainted darkness, like you," came as the reply.

Sephiroth laughed. "But not me."

"No."

"The other dark faerie who lives in this world?" Sephiroth questioned, almost regretting his choice of words. But his many wings obviously belied his status as a halfling. He couldn't deny it.

"Yes."

"She's elsewhere, today. Wait and she will come back."

"There really isn't time to wait..."

"If you want to see her, you'll wait," Sephiroth interrupted as he looked out towards the horizon, where Maleficent's castle tore at the sky.

"Then may I challenge you?" the visitor asked. Another crackle.

Finally there was a face to put to the high-toned voice, dark eyes intense and skirting the ground for a moment as a slight blush reddened pale skin. 

"Oh, so you can make yourself look like a human," Sephiroth commented. "That would make a fight easier. But I have rules."

"I know. I agree to them."

Sephiroth could see dark hair spilling from beneath the man's slipping hood.

"Then you know my name."

"You're Sephiroth. Darkness."

"And you're the king with the keyblade," Sephiroth surmised. "I do have my sources."

"That's to be expected," the king replied.

Sephiroth reached to push back the rest of that black hood, revealing that the king couldn't change all of his appearance so easily. He smiled before taking a step back and drawing Masamune.

But he was not surprised to have it met quickly by a keyblade, the legendary weapon of those carrying light. He knew the tales and he knew what he could do with such a trinket. Yet the idea only entertained him in the late hours - truly he would not take the king's only weapon away.

That wasn't a provision of his rules, anyway. No, he preferred other forms of penance. Though based on the beautiful form that the king had taken for the battle, Sephiroth could only presume it was a repressed plea.

And besides, the king didn't seem quite as adept in his human form, slipping down the pile of twisted metal and concrete after an accidental step back sent him sliding. Sephiroth jumped to the bottom, floating down to stand triumphant over the king.

That blush was all the more obvious when Sephiroth knelt down to push a hand against the king's chest, holding him against the ground as he leaned forward.

"I believe this victory is mine," Sephiroth said coldly. "Though since you're waiting for Maleficent, I see no reason not to let you try for two of three."

"I..."

"Yes, you aren't quite comfortable in that body, are you?" Even through his gloves, he could tell the king's skin was soft as he trailed down one of those blush-red cheeks to where the zipper of the black coat rested, hiding the rest of the king's changeling form. "Why don't you change back?"

"Curiosity," the king replied. Sephiroth smirked. Curiosity indeed.

"Not too sure how that body will react, then?" Sephiroth questioned as he stood.

"I might be a little rusty in it," the king said. "I suppose you could call this a test."

"Then we'll test it."

This time the king made the first move, keyblade flashing in the air only to crash against concrete and steel.

"Slow," Sephiroth commented, reaching to cup the king's chin from behind as he slid his other hand along the front of that black to grasp at the shimmering zipper. With a sharp tug downward, he heard the king gasp. "You have to compensate for the speed you've lost. So what did you gain? Strength?"

"Maybe." With that, Mickey wrenched himself free of Sephiroth's grasp, thrusting metal towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth caught the end of the keyblade, holding it in one hand. He could see determination in the king's dark eyes and watched as his challenger tried to force the blade down.

"Perhaps that body is more for deliberation than fighting," Sephiroth suggested, letting the blade go and stepping back before the king could fall forward to land on his knees.

"You did say two out of three," the king commented, glancing up.

"And that was two," Sephiroth said. "Though perhaps... I could offer you some advice after we both learn a little more about that body."

The blush again. Sephiroth could only wonder how such a man could possibly be so naive - or just unsure.

"Come," Sephiroth said, holding a hand down the king. At least his grip was firm.

And with a crackle, the pair was gone, leaving only the destruction of their short battle as evidence of ever being there.

It wasn't his room that they ended up in - just one that Sephiroth knew about. There were plenty of nice, abandoned places dotting Hollow Bastion waiting for simple encounters before being left again to slowly gathering dust.

"Here..." The keyblade had shimmered away to wherever it hid as soon as Sephiroth had pulled it away from the king, further proof that no matter what desires he had for it, he could never use it as intended.

"Okay," Mickey said, his mouth pausing half open, lips parted as he glanced around the dim room.

"I don't believe you came to see Maleficent," Sephiroth said as he reached to trace the line of those lips with one of his fingers. "This was your motive all along. And that body... working out the kinks before showing it to someone else?"

"There are some things that need to be done," the king replied, fingers nervously reaching up to clutch at his zipper-pull.

"And can it handle the taint of darkness?" Sephiroth questioned before leaning down just enough to follow the outline of the king's lips with his tongue, tracing them softly as he had with his finger. He took the answering moan as an invitation to keep testing.

Though the overall question was indeed nagging, if only quietly - just who would the king be willing to risk so much for? And why?

He didn't try to understand love, however. Just need, and lust. He closed a hand over Mickey's, guiding the zipper-pull downward to reveal a tight blood-red shirt, clinging as though it hadn't quite been sized properly when transforming. Or done perfectly, Sephiroth decided as he glanced down.

Guiding the king into a proper kiss, one where he could savor the soft, pure taste of the king's mouth and soak in the much-too-needy moan that accompanied it, Sephiroth waited for curious hands to do more than skim along the edge of his own coat.

"It's okay," Sephiroth said, breaking the kiss to guide Mickey's hands lower, wondering if it would be too much to slip dark gloves off just yet. "Tell yourself it's because of my rules, if you have to."

"I've..." The king didn't continue the confession, but Sephiroth knew - this was not the first time he'd taken this human form in order to tame lust. His eyes and blush told more of a story than his mouth ever could.

Sephiroth smiled and slid the unhooked coat down the king's arms and off, gently tossing it to a faded, dusty chair. Pants, the same blood-red shade, looked much too tight and gave away far too much of what one simple kiss had evoked.

"Then just do what your body wants you to," Sephiroth instructed, slipping behind the king to push away wild, dark hair and nip at his neck at the same time he reached down to teasingly squeeze at the bulge he'd caused in those blood-red pants. 

"S...Seph..."

In reply, Sephiroth quickly undid the catch and slipped his hand between tight material and soft skin, reaching to spread a tiny bit of fluid over the tip of the king's arousal. He did need to get those pants off, though. They weren't allowing him any extra space to play and with the way Mickey was already breathing hard, he could tell that it wouldn't take much to coax a first orgasm from him.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you to trust me," Sephiroth whispered, moving to find a spot he could suck at, determined to leave at least a bruise on that pale skin.

Another moan. And hands reaching back to clutch at wings much safer hidden for the remainder of the encounter.

He marched Mickey towards the bed, using his body to guide the king's along. With that much established, at least, he reached to pull his own gloves off, taking the tip of each middle-finger between his teeth and yanking, not forgetting to lick the tiny bit of precome from the second one.

Mickey seemed willing to do the same, abandoning gloves to reveal slim fingers that quickly reached to untie light-colored shoes already scuffed from battle.

"Last chance," Sephiroth said. "I know you would have been a more challenging opponent in your true form."

"You know my answer," the king replied. Sephiroth couldn't get past the blush, even as he peeled away those tight red pants to reveal the finer points of the changeling body. He knew he'd have to get out of his own clothing soon. But that was easy. As much as his so-called 'faerie' magic was just a bunch of cheap tricks, it did come in handy at the most unusual of times.

The shirt was next, tossed beside that black coat and pants, leaving Mickey half-sprawled on the bed, revealing all that his magic could give him.

"Speed," Sephiroth said as he pushed a knee between Mickey's legs, forcing them apart as he knelt over the king's body and dipped down to gently take one pale nipple between his teeth for just a second, "has nothing to do with size. You can be fast with this body."

Reaching down, he trailed a hand along the length of Mickey's arousal, not lingering as he continued tracing up over soft, undefined skin.

"And strength can easily be hidden."

"I know," Mickey replied. "I would rather not be your enemy, though."

"Always a good decision," Sephiroth commented before moving to lick the nipple he'd been exhaling just above. He liked the moan that followed, deciding that perhaps conversation and a bit of friendly battle advice could wait.

His own pants were feeling uncomfortably tight, anyway. Still, he knew that the body beneath his was much more willing and ready than his own.

Settling to the king's side, he let a hand slide downward, amused at the soft dark curls surrounding his prize. Such detail for a temporary body.

Sephiroth grasped the king's erection firmly, using the precome that had gathered at the tip as enough lube for the few quick strokes that had Mickey grasping at him, overwhelmed by foreign sensation and stimulation of body both his and not.

"Go on," Sephiroth instructed. "Come."

The more Mickey tried to resist, the louder his moans became and the tighter he clutched at Sephiroth's coat, his eyes squeezed shut as though he could somehow deny the very pleasure he'd so deceitfully sought.

One final, soft cry half-caught in this throat signaled his climax, his body shivering against Sephiroth as his body released. Sephiroth chuckled. For a man rivaling him in age, he couldn't help but wonder just how often the king reacquainted himself with his own hands.

"There," Sephiroth murmured, cleaning his hand on the sheets before slipping himself free of the king's grasp to finally pull off his own clothing. He could feel Mickey's eyes on him, black appraising darkness. And he was growing to like that blush even more, the unsure red that seemed to be spreading through the entire body being offered to him.

"Slide up a bit. And on your stomach," Sephiroth said as he slid off his boots and began working at his pants. Faerie magic wasn't necessary. He'd found an appropriate moment to pause as the complied and proceeded to grab at one of the pillows at the head of the bed.

Yes, he liked that blush.

Once his own erection was no longer being constrained within his leather pants, Sephiroth crawled up onto the bed, positioning himself over the king's body before settling to straddle the king's hips, letting his arousal rest against soft buttocks. 

"Relax," he said, leaning to push hair away and kiss Mickey's neck and shoulders, tracing wide arcs with his tongue. Pure skin. Light. If somehow the king had thought he could be tainted through just this act... Still, proof was proof and Sephiroth did intend to deliver.

Slowly he began working his way down the king's back, his mouth touching every inch of skin as he went. Mickey's moans were half-muffled by the pillow, soft but audible. As he slid lower, he could feel the king tensing beneath him. But he didn't worry - Sephiroth knew he could make Mickey relax enough to not feel any pain.

"Ah..." A noise akin to a protest didn't even make Sephiroth pause as he parted Mickey's buttocks and kept tracing lines with his tongue. He found the king's tight opening easily and pressed at it, feeling muscle that wanted to give. And the moan that he got from just that slight act echoed into a cry.

Mickey tensed again but didn't speak. Sephiroth smirked before continuing, tracing the circle of muscle before offering a broad lick and repeating, feeling the king relax beneath him and cry out softly. And as much as he wished his own saliva would be enough to keep pain away, Sephiroth knew that if he had any uses for magic that would present themselves, this would be it.

A quick spell - silent - and his fingers replaced his tongue, leaving him to whisper reassurances as he pressed two slicked fingers into that willing opening.

As he moved to add a third finger to stretch and prepare the king for his final test against darkness, Sephiroth was surprised by a slight push back. Instead of continuing with his fingers, he pulled away, reworking the same spell as before to coat his own erection with lubricant.

Again, Mickey was watching him, staring back over his shoulder, dark hair half-covering his eyes.

"Roll over, then," Sephiroth said. "Knees up."

He had no trouble positioning himself, half-helping the king hold his own legs up. He thrust hard, almost surprised at how easily he slid fully into Mickey's body with only a quick wince passing across the king's face.

Still, he paused, resting for a moment at the overwhelming sensation of warmth pulling at him. He decided he should have claimed the king's mouth first, but Mickey had agreed to the entire day. There would be plenty of time to come between those soft lips in the hours to follow. The king had looked good on his knees, after all.

Finally Sephiroth moved, pulling back and thrusting, letting a slight moan slip from his own mouth. He smiled, pushing Mickey's legs up higher to rest on his shoulders. His hands found the king's partial-arousal to tease and stroke, even if another orgasm couldn't be coaxed from it. But by the way it was hardening in his hands as he thrust into the tight heat of Mickey's body, Sephiroth assumed that wouldn't be a problem.

Mickey's hands grabbed at the blankets, almost unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. As Sephiroth thrust faster, he met Mickey's gaze, holding it for a minute before the king cried out and arched, spilling himself again over Sephiroth's hands.

Sephiroth could feel the king's changeling body tightening around him, pulling him closer towards the release he no longer had any reason to delay. He thrust harder, grabbing at Mickey's hips and forcing their bodies together. Finally he lost his rhythm, falling into the coiled pleasure that had been building within him. Infinite warmth. Heat. Completion.

They hadn't managed to taint one another.

Minutes later he heard a soft chuckle as he lay back on the bed. A curious hand reached to touch his stomach before sliding lower to where soft silver hair sprouted.

"Well?" Sephiroth asked. "Are your questions answered?"

"Further research," the king said as he reached to brush dark hair out of his eyes again, "may be necessary."


End file.
